


L'Altra Faccia della Luna

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: Non ci sono né vittime né carnefici in questa storia: ognuno di loro ha sofferto e tutti loro hanno le mani sporche di sangue.Tratto dal testo:1. Le basterebbe una microscopica disattenzione per guastarlo a vita.2. Un giorno, forse potrebbe addirittura sfiorare il sole con la punta delle dita.3. È convinto che le parole siano superflue, perciò nessuno conosce la sua voce.4. Il rancore più viscerale si cova nei confronti di un amico che ti ha tradito.5. Come ha detto Bertholdt: a chi mai piacerebbe sporcarsi le mani?6. È impossibile esprimere a voce un dolore come il loro.7. Prega che il suo scudo venga ceduto ad un cavaliere più abile.8. Il rimorso è rimasto dov’è, al di sotto dell’epidermide, e gli provoca un’insopportabile prurigine.9. L’affetto è il più efficiente delle difese.10. Infatti è destinato a perdere inesorabilmente chi ama di più.11. Dunque, se lei non piange significa che è morta dentro?{Storia partecipante alla challenge "Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 ore" indetta sul forum "Torre di Carta"}
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. La Perfezione nella Fragilità

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A si addormenta, B le accarezza i capelli.

Le basterebbe una microscopica disattenzione per guastarlo a vita. 

Carla ha sempre associato il vetro alla fragilità, ma ha cambiato idea da quando tiene in braccio il suo bimbo. 

Ogni sua azione, dacché lui è nato, contiene una quantità spropositata di precisione, affinché nulla possa infliggergli del male. 

Anche nello scostargli dalla fronte i ciuffi castani, la donna è concentratissima, neanche stesse eseguendo un compito meticoloso come introdurre il filo nella cruna dell’ago. 

Mentre uno sbadiglio abbandona la bocca del piccolo, Carla si ritiene la persona più fortunata del mondo: è la prima volta che sta tanto vicino alla perfezione. 

**[100 parole]**


	2. Quell'Ombra su Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimento: Spoiler! 
> 
> Prompt: “Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra.” - Kingdom Hearts

Il Colossale allunga un braccio verso la luce, al di sotto della quale si erge il muro oltre cui dovrebbe sporgersi. Un giorno, forse potrebbe addirittura sfiorare il sole con la punta delle dita. 

Bertholdt teme di non farcela, però, quando scruta i volti stupiti della gente che lo osserva, comprende che la prima parte della sua missione è riuscita. 

L’Ombra del Gigante ricopre ciò che ha la sventura di sostargli di sotto e, senza accorgersene, addensa le tenebre nel corpicino di un bimbo, che ha gli stessi occhi di giada appartenenti al mostro. 

Undici anni dopo accadrà di nuovo. 

**[100 parole]**


	3. Gioco di Spie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spiare qualcuno.

È convinto che le parole siano superflue, perciò nessuno conosce la sua voce. 

I gesti paradossalmente parlano di più, sebbene siano in pochi a saperli decifrare. 

Reiner è il solo amico che li sappia interpretare: ciò è sia benedizione che castigo, perché lo rende un libro dalla facile lettura. 

L’affetto vuole che Bertholdt sia sempre nel campo visivo dell’altro, cosicché non sfuggano alla sua attenzione i milioni di discorsi pronunciati dal silenzio. 

Sempre per tale motivo, quando le sue pupille seguono la schiena di Annie ovunque ella vada, Reiner è l’unico che conosce il significato celato dai suoi sguardi: _apprensione._

**[100 parole]**


	4. Disumano come un Gigante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tradimento.

Appena il vapore si è levato dalle ferite di Reiner, la fiducia che Eren nutriva in lui si è disgregata. 

Il sangue può raggiungere la temperatura della lava? Perché il suo v’è riuscito, dopo che ha scorto il Colossale torreggiare sul Wall Rose. 

Odiare loro due è stato facile e nemmeno si è meravigliato di cotanta disumanità. 

Il rancore più viscerale si cova nei confronti di un amico che ti ha tradito. 

Tanto ha combattuto contro i mostri che ne è divenuto uno lui stesso? 

Scagliandosi contro il Corazzato, spinto dal genuino impulso di ucciderlo, si dà una risposta esaustiva. 

**[100 parole]**


	5. Vivere come Riflesso Incondizionato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is all wrong… this world is wrong.” - Mikasa; Shingeki no Kyojin

_Questo è un mondo sbagliato._ Lo hanno pensato entrambi, quando hanno creduto di essere prossimi alla fine. 

Lottare per vivere è divenuto un riflesso condizionato, invece che un atto sentito. 

Infatti, Bertholdt e Mikasa sarebbero i primi a deporre le armi, se Reiner ed Eren cessassero di vivere: sono loro che picchiettano sulle loro ginocchia per stimolarli a reagire. 

Da quando hanno tolto la prima vita, l’unico bene che abbia davvero importanza, nessuno dei due nutre fiducia nei confronti di quella realtà che li ha messi l’uno contro l’altro. 

Come ha detto Bertholdt: a chi mai piacerebbe sporcarsi le mani? 

**[100 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autore 
> 
> Il riflesso condizionato o riflesso pavloviano è la risposta che il soggetto dà alla presentazione di uno stimolo condizionante. In questo caso, appunto, lo stimolo è fornito da Eren per Mikasa e da Reiner per Bertholdt, da qui la metafora.


	6. Pulcini di Avvoltoi, Carcassa di un Corvo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Le lacrime sostituiscono talvolta un grido.” – Italo Svevo

Sembrano avvoltoi che studiano una preda, tuttavia le lacrime che rigano i loro volti rivelano una natura di pulcini che lottano per sopravvivere. 

Nessuno di loro cinguetta: rispettano la Morte lasciando che sia Bertholdt l’unico a starnazzare, mentre Armin lo sbocconcella pian piano, come fanno i passerotti col loro lauto pasto. 

Le grida del ragazzo arruffano le loro ali spennate, finché uno scandito _crunch_ non cessa la nenia macabra che lui ha intessuto per loro fino ad allora. 

È impossibile esprimere a voce un dolore come il loro. 

Piume nere come pece adornano il capezzale di Armin, quando si risveglia. 

**[100 parole]**


	7. Promesse di Ceramica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fare una promessa.

Rendere orgogliosa sua madre, riavere suo padre, liberare Annie, tornare a casa insieme a Bertholdt: ormai è un esperto nell’infrangere promesse. 

È sicuro che non riuscirà neanche a proteggere Gabi, come si era prefissato di fare poco dopo essere tornato da Paradise. 

Dovrebbe essere l’impenetrabile Scudo di Marley, invece gli basta una spinta leggera per spezzarsi come farebbe un ramoscello scarno. 

A cosa serve una corazza che non difende? Aggrava ulteriormente le spalle, già incurvate sotto il peso delle aspettative, e ciò la rende nociva, oltre che inutile. 

Prega che il suo scudo venga ceduto ad un cavaliere più abile. 

**[100 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autore 
> 
> La ceramica è un materiale fragilissimo, l’ho inserito nel titolo proprio per sottolineare la “facilità” con cui Reiner infrange le sue promesse.


	8. Saggezza di un Morto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Se ti avessi baciato, sarebbe cambiato tutto.” – Felicity

Il cristallo è trasparente come l’acqua di un ruscello. 

Attraverso di esso, Armin può ammirare ogni tratto del viso di Annie, senza che esso venga distorto in maniera deforme. 

Gli è chiaro, mentre le pupille volteggiano sulla figura inerme, che Bertholdt bramava proprio questo momento, perché il nodo che gli ostruiva la laringe si è sciolto. 

Il rimorso è rimasto dov’è, al di sotto dell’epidermide, e gli provoca un’insopportabile prurigine. 

Quello stato d’animo è uno dei molti che condivide col _compagno_ , il quale gli comunica qualcosa che gli fa diventare le iridi grandi come monete. 

«Te lo prometto, non esiterò.» 

**[100 parole]**


	9. L'Affetto di una Madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimento: Spoiler! 
> 
> Contesto: Durante la battaglia a Liberio.
> 
> Prompt: “Essere stati amati tanto profondamente ci protegge per sempre, anche quando la persona che ci ha amato non c’è più. È una cosa che ti resta dentro, nella pelle.” – Harry Potter la Pietra Filosofale

Rimproveri, carezze, tregue, castighi, baci sulla fronte: sono solo alcuni dei modi in cui si manifesta l’affetto di una madre. 

Carla l’ha dimostrato rinunciando alla propria vita. Esiste atto più generoso di questo? 

Se attualmente i tranci di Eren non galleggiano nello stomaco di un Gigante, il ragazzo lo deve a lei. 

È stato sufficiente un gesto effimero, eppure pregno fino all’ultimo istante di un amore incondizionato, affinché germogliasse un’impenetrabile corazza sulle sue spalle esili. 

L’affetto è il più efficiente delle difese: lo sa benissimo anche Reiner, il cui Titano ora è privo di esoscheletro, poiché nessuno più lo ama. 

**[100 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di fine capitolo: 
> 
> Ci tengo a specificare che qui ho realizzato un mio (e forse anche di altri?) headcanon, secondo cui il Corazzato è privo di corazza (bel gioco di parole, lo so) a Liberio, perché il PTSD di Reiner ha influito sulla trasformazione. E niente, volevo fare anche un velatissimo (praticamente inesistente) paragone tra Carla e Karina (la prima si fa mangiare per suo figlio, la seconda sacrifica suo figlio per avere la “bella vita”, parliamone...).


	10. L'Amore è cieco, ma chi Ama lo è di più

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimento: Spoiler! 
> 
> Prompt: “I legami troppo forti ti rendono vulnerabile.” – The Blacklist

L’affetto ti offusca i sensi. 

Ti rende _cieco_ e non vedi l’amico che ti volta le spalle. 

Ti offusca _l’olfatto_ e non senti la puzza del tradimento. 

_T’intorpidisce_ le papille, cosicché non senta il gusto amaro del cambiamento. 

Ti rende _sordo_ e ignori la verità che ti urlano nell’orecchio. 

Ti ustiona le _mani,_ se tocchi il tasto dolente. 

Quando Mikasa ed Armin si biasimano e gli altri acconsentono tacendo, Pieck è l’unica che li giudica per quello che realmente sono: esseri umani che sbagliano. 

È stata ingannata persino lei dall’amore. 

Infatti è destinato a perdere inesorabilmente chi ama di più. 

**[100 parole]**


	11. Occhi Asciutti come Sabbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimento: Spoiler! 
> 
> Prompt: “Se anche ci mettessimo a piangere, i morti non risorgerebbero di certo.” – Code Geass

Gabi non piange, né si dispera come Falco, che è colto da una crisi isterica e si dimena tra le lenzuola. 

La sua mente è vuota, come un vaso i cui fiori sono stati buttati, dopo che essi sono marciti. 

Piangere non riporterà indietro i morti, eppure preferirebbe farlo, se soltanto le fossero rimaste lacrime. 

Invece le sue guance sono aride, come il deserto in cui ha combattuto pochi mesi prima. 

Vorrebbe sfogarsi come l’altro, che picchia la porta fino a scorticarsi le nocche. 

Soffrire significa essere ancora vivi, no? 

Dunque, se lei non piange significa che è morta dentro? 

**[100 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiegazione:
> 
> La raccolta avrebbe dovuto includere circa trenta drabble, ma l'ispirazione per continuarla mi è passata e non mi va di spremermi per qualcosa che non ho più voglia di fare, altrimenti mi passa completamente la voglia di scrivere. Non so in quanti di voi stessero seguendo la raccolta, tuttavia è una decisione che pondero da un paio di giorni ed è quella che ritengo più giusta, mi dispiace. Non mi piace lasciare le cose "incomplete", però è un periodaccio, quindi non mi va di stressarmi ulteriormente. Spero che voi lettori comprendiate.
> 
> Vi lascio un enorme abbraccio,   
> Luschek


End file.
